


Missing You

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She needs to see him.





	

He’s probably busy, and this is… almost ridiculous. It’s not as if she has anywhere she needs to be for another hour, but it feels a little too close to treason, and it makes her helmet heat up with the warm puffs of breath.

It’s not wrong. No more wrong than their secret relationship is in the first place, but they’ve been very careful to make their liaisons fall out of duty hours. Phasma is loyal to the cause, and always will be… but she knows she can be loyal, and love. 

It’s not as if she’ll get pregnant. The Order doesn’t allow fraternisation, but it also requires all females to take supplements to reduce fertility. It has the nice side-effect of reducing her menstrual issues to almost nothing, and meaning she never needs to worry about turning up pregnant in a medical exam, and being… she doesn’t know what they’d do, actually. 

Especially as it would be Kylo’s, and the Leader would likely want the child to survive. 

But it isn’t a problem, so she doesn’t worry about it. 

Phasma goes to his dojo, hoping he’ll be alone. She lingers at the door, wondering what the other Knights would think if she intruded. He’s invited her in - formally - but do they know? Do they know she’s permitted?

Do they know about _them_?

Uncertain, and unused to feeling that way, she hesitates. Her knees lock as she runs through options, and then the door opens in front of her, and the decision is taken from her.

“Come in,” Kylo calls, unmasked and stripped down to bare arms.   


“I… was just thinking about you,” she admits, walking a little sheepishly inside.   


He is alone, which lets her guard down a little.

“I heard. I mean, when you got close. I could feel you nearby, but it wasn’t until you stopped moving that I knew you were outside.”  


“I didn’t know if you’d be busy…”  


Kylo walks up to her, and his naked palms wrap around her armour-clad wrists. “I’m never too busy for you.”

She doesn’t know why she worries so much, but she does. She worries he will think her too needy, or too sentimental, but… he’s the one who always comes through with the kind gifts, and acts. He’s the one always bringing her little trinkets and love tokens. He’s the one who knows how to romance, and she just… turns up and stands, stalker-like, outside his door. 

Her helmet tilts, touching his forehead, and she feels the pressure lifting. 

“I love you so much,” he tells her, as if he knows precisely what she needs.  


She didn’t even need to ask, but he gives it to her: reassurance, comfort, love. His body is warm, but she’s too wrapped up to feel it. It doesn’t matter, she’s on fire from being in his presence. He lights her up without ever needing to touch the naked flame to her skin.

“I love you, too,” she whispers, and wonders how he managed to get so deep into her heart.  


She kind of loves it, terrifying as it is.


End file.
